


Perhaps You Love Me, Too

by Rafika



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Love, Mild suggestive content., Romance, Scorptra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafika/pseuds/Rafika
Summary: AU where Scorpia and Catra never left the Crimson Waste — and there, they may find that everything they’ve been searching for lays in the sparks between them.





	1. Chapter 1

###  Chapter 1

There were only a few fleeting moments where a soft light would enter Catra’s eyes. Then she might grin, or better yet, laugh; her face would be alight with bliss. The usual cold, unnatural tint to her expression would just be… gone, temporarily.  
A heartwarming sight, Scorpia had decided, tracing Catra’s angular features in the half-light, how her body arched against the ground. _This_ was one of those moments, the rare slivers of time where Catra would open up, be herself, and lose her typical demeanour. 

Now the two sat on the cliffside in a few comfortable patches of undergrowth, where they could view the vast stretches of land known as the Crimson Waste. Scorpia had offered to come here, expecting to receive a cynical glare, but had instead been surprised when Catra had enthusiastically nodded. And then she’d grabbed hold of her hand, playfully dragging her somewhere they could sit alone and dwell in the silence.  
Scorpia shifted a bit, leaning her weight on her elbows and fixing her gaze on the midnight horizon. “It’s surprisingly nice out here.” She murmured absently.  
Catra rolled over to face her, a smirk playing across her features. “It is. It’s dark, and quiet, and you’re here. Couldn’t get much better, if you ask me.” She snickered teasingly.  
Something lurched inside of Scorpia’s chest at that. She glanced away a little, grunting quietly to herself. “So…” She started slowly. “What else do you plan to do here? With all your new followers, I mean.”  
Catra sat up, sighing against the oddly frosty air. “Mm, I don’t have a definite plan. Take over the other rival gangs, keep everyone pleased with new loot… what else could one want, anyway?” She turned her prying gaze on her, tilting her head.  
Scorpia forced herself to look back at her, shrugging a bit. “Oh, I don’t know… there’s more to life than power, you know?” She chuckled in embarrassment. “Like, well, uh… fun, happiness, family, love…” She trailed off at that last part, desperately wishing Catra would fixate her gaze elsewhere, but it remained frozen on Scorpia’s every movement.  
But then, eventually, Catra slowly blinked, and glanced down. “Hmm. I’d almost forgotten about all of that. I mean… _feelings_. Those have only ever gotten me into trouble.” She let her tone become flat.  
Scorpia’s eyebrows knitted together for a moment in emotion. “Well, I… I’d _hope_ that feelings aren’t all that bad. If you let yourself be open to them more, I think you’d be happier, Catra.” She whispered softly.  
Something in Catra’s eyes sharpened. “Let myself be open _more_? Do you mean I’m being emotional _now_?” She gave an abrupt lash of her tail, but there was a certain fear in her gaze.  
Scorpia swallowed. _So you’re afraid to be vulnerable, too._  
“There are times when you’re smiling or laughing that seem and feel genuine.” Scorpia replied softly. “And it’s nice — it’s _really_ nice, Catra, to see that side of you. I just think you look so free when you’re like that.” She glanced down. “I get it, that you want to always be the tough guy, and that you don’t want emotion to control you. But… if you never let yourself feel anything, you’ll never be happy.” She sat fully up, hesitantly reaching out a claw, and resting it close to Catra’s hand. “And I _want_ that for you,” She murmured. “I want you to feel joy again.”  
Catra’s eyes widened slightly, and she seemed to be forcing herself to not pull away. Instead she exhaled a shaky breath, tears flickering at the corners of her gaze.  
“I… you can’t tell anyone, okay? If you want me to be like that, I swear, no one can know.” She held Scorpia’s stare. “No one can see… because that’s when they take advantage of you. _That’s_ when they always ruin you, when I always lose.” She sighed sharply, shaking her head.  
Scorpia nodded slowly. “You know I’d never betray you, Catra. I’ve already told you that I’d follow you anywhere, do anything for you. And I have.” She offered a small, wistful grin.  
Catra let her eyelids slant for a heartbeat, as if in thought. “Why?” She questioned at last, without another word.

Scorpia’s cheeks flushed with heat. That was difficult to answer. _I care for you, a lot, probably more than I should. You don’t feel the same._ She looked away, fiddling with her claws absently.  
“I… well, I just care about you, that’s all.” Scorpia shrugged in embarrassment, not wanting to say more.  
Catra stared for a long moment, before leaning slightly closer, letting her sweet, earthy scent flood Scorpia’s mouth. “I care about you, too. I’ve never wanted, and never meant, to hurt you. I’ve always pushed you away. But I hope that you can see that now… now that we’re finally free… that I’ve been trying to pull you closer.” She exhaled softly against Scorpia’s shoulder.  
“Y-Yeah, definitely.” Was Scorpia’s pathetically weak response, feeling her body stiffen at the sudden closeness.  
“And I think…” Catra continued, much to Scorpia’s surprise, “that you might have a little crush on me.” She finished playfully, her tone shifting from sentimental to teasing.  
Scorpia sharply exhaled. “Heh, what?” She pulled back, just slightly, chuckling awkwardly. “I never said anything about that.”  
Catra’s ears pricked forward. “Why don’t you, then?” She leaned back, gazing expectantly at her.  
“Well, because I…” Scorpia could tell she was blushing full-on now, and she glanced away in hopes to hide it. “I don’t… think you’ll ever…” _Am I really saying this?_  
“Feel the same?” Catra finished for her, holding her gaze.  
Scorpia’s breath caught in her throat. “Yeah.” She whispered, her voice faltering.  
There was a sharp moment of silence, of Catra’s intent and soft eyes never leaving her. And then — just as Scorpia was about to stand up and stagger away — Catra leaned close, pressing a hand to her shoulder.  
Scorpia’s gaze flew to that hand, and then met her stare again. “What are you—?”

Warmth engulfed her mouth as Catra’s lips slid softly against hers. For a heartbeat she was completely frozen, comprehending exactly what was happening, before she hesitantly responded. And as if this couldn’t get more intimate, Catra shifted to hover over her, pressing her closely down to the earth.  
Scorpia, as shy as she was, found herself instantly craving for more. She let a claw curl over Catra’s waist, and the touch caused Catra to let out a soft whimper. Taking advantage of that, Scorpia gently slid her tongue into her mouth, hesitant and gentle.  
Catra pulled back slowly, panting in the faint light, her eyes wild with excitement, warmth, and laughter.  
Scorpia nervously blinked up at her. “Did you really just do that?” She questioned quietly.  
Catra wordlessly nodded, not moving a whisker.  
Scorpia turned her head briefly to the side. “Not because you feel sorry for me… right?”  
“What?” Catra breathed abruptly. “No, no, _no,_ Scorpia, I promise.” She carefully tilted Scorpia’s head back to face her. “I wouldn’t do that to you. I want this, whatever _this_ is.” She gestured between them, nervously grinning.  
There was a hope in Catra’s eyes that Scorpia could not say no to. So she simply exhaled, pulling her closer and softly pressing her cheek to Catra’s. She smelled of something that could only be described as _feral_; rain, morning dew, the wind, the various tinges of undergrowth. Even more breathtaking was the way the skylight played along the curves of her spine, seeping up her body, her fur.  
And in that moment, as Catra smiled faintly against her skin, she felt as though she had never loved her more.


	2. Chapter 2

### Chapter 2

A soft shuffling sounded from close to Scorpia’s ear. She groggily opened an eye, blinking in brief confusion upon seeing a figure shift to sit up beside her.   
_What?_ Came a sleepy thought as she stared at it. _Catra? _  
And instantly, her mind was refreshed with the memories of last night; how they’d talked, cuddled, _kissed_, and —   
_Oh, god. It was real. _

Catra’s tail flicked pleasantly as she turned to cast a lazy, affectionate gaze at Scorpia. “Guess we forgot to head home.” She shook her head, gesturing at the sandy landscape, before letting herself fall back on the undergrowth they’d slept on. “Nevermind that, though; it’s comfy here.”  
Scorpia felt a groggy grin slip across her features. “But your followers are probably wondering where their leader has gone.” She chuckled softly, propping herself up on an elbow and gazing at her gently.  
Catra leaned up to face her, a sudden teasing adoration in her eyes. “Let them wonder, then,” She murmured, her tone smooth and untroubled. “I’d much rather stay here with you for awhile, anyway.”   
Scorpia couldn’t help it — she blushed, _again_, but allowed herself to smile bashfully at that.   
“You don’t need to be embarrassed.” Catra chuckled slyly, tilting her head, before extending a hand and drawing it slowly down Scorpia’s chest. “Well… maybe a little.” She let her eyes drag down her body for a moment.  
“Hmm?” Scorpia blinked, confused, and followed her gaze. At once she jerked upward, yelping in surprise to see bits of her armour that had been discarded, now laying sprawled across the earth. Stretches of pale skin were exposed — one embarrassingly close to her upper chest — and the other slipping down close to her thigh. She scrambled for her lost bits of clothing, quickly putting them back on and trying to ignore Catra’s affectionate laughter. 

“When did you manage to do all _that_?” Scorpia finally breathed, turning to face her again, sighing heavily.  
Catra’s eyes glimmered. “Last night, of course.” She chuckled, before stepping closer. “But don’t worry. I wouldn’t… do anything further without you being fully aware of it.” She leaned close, nuzzling the crook of Scorpia’s neck.   
In response, Scorpia exhaled slowly, and nodded. “W-Well, yeah, of course.” She grinned nervously. “But you realize I won’t be able to fix that tear that you made in my leggings, right? So I’ll be walking around with that, for _everyone_ to see?”   
A laugh rose from Catra’s chest. “I can sew it together when we get back; don’t worry.” She smirked playfully at her, studying her features for a long moment.  
Scorpia blinked softly back at her, tilting her head. “So, are you ready to head back yet?”  
“Well… yeah, I guess.” Catra flicked her tail slightly. “Just… no one there can know, remember?”   
Scorpia glanced down. “I get it; you don’t want to look vulnerable. But… does that mean that they can’t know about _us_?” She questioned in a quiet tone.  
Catra blinked, considering, before reaching for her claw, grasping it tightly. A playful smirk flickered across her lips, before she leaned close, pressing her mouth to Scorpia’s ear.   
“Oh, no. I want them all to know that you’re _mine_.” She murmured, her tone soft and possessive.   
Scorpia’s breath hitched slightly, and she let her eyes flicker closed at the feeling of Catra’s tongue running along her jawline. She forced herself to stay still at that, groaning lightly as it dragged down to her collarbone.  
At last, Catra pulled away, a sly glint in her gaze. “So?” She murmured softly, amused.  
Scorpia inhaled sharply, reopening her eyes and blinking feverishly at her. “Do you… have any idea of what you just did to me?” She whispered, her tone unsteady.   
Catra’s response was a teasing flick of her tail, and a shrug.   
Scorpia exhaled a little. “More on that later.” She managed, steadying her voice. “But, in the meantime… how are you going to let them know we’re… you know, an _item_” — she blushed furiously at that _still_ — “without showing any emotion?” She tilted her head.   
Catra flicked an ear. “I think I’ll be able to show everyone who you belong to without being too sentimental about it.” She tilted her head, her eyes soft.   
Scorpia’s jaw stiffened. _So they’ll think you don’t care about me? _  
The thought was unexpectedly painful. And though she didn’t like it, she didn’t necessarily feel like objecting the idea. If it meant they could be affectionate in private… that wasn’t so bad, was it?   
An ache pierced her chest. _No. Not… not at all._  
“Yeah. Okay.” She let herself say, nodding in wary agreement.

“Great!” Catra let out an excited squeak, grabbing hold of her and surging forward, hurrying along the path home.  
Scorpia stumbled after her, glancing swiftly around the landscape for a moment. Nothing seemed to be particularly unusual or dangerous, which she was thankful for. So instead, she shifted her focus solely on Catra, who had now slowed her pace to match Scorpia’s.   
“I like the heat,” Catra started with a chuckle, “but I’d like it better if this were a forest.”   
Scorpia eyed her, hesitantly curling an arm around her shoulders. “Mm. Maybe one day we could travel, you know; it would be nice, to see the world.” She murmured, picturing what that would be like, to go anywhere they wanted.   
“I like that idea.” Catra gazed at her, blinking in amusement.  
Scorpia blushed slightly at the intensity of Catra’s stare. She kept close, though, as they managed to avoid any dangers the Crimson Waste offered; and soon, the jagged fragments that were once Mara’s ship could be seen only a few short lengths away.   
Scorpia paused abruptly, inhaling a little nervously, and glancing down at Catra. “So?” She started at last. “Ready?”  
Catra blinked slowly at her, smirking as if amused. “Oh. _Definitely_.” She rumbled, before padding forward to the ship’s entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

###  Chapter 3

To their surprise, the first hallway of the ship was surprisingly… _empty_. And Catra’s annoyance was clear at that, Scorpia noticed, as they made their way to another corridor.  
“Those idiots couldn’t have even been bothered to set up guards here?” Catra’s ears slanted, and she cast a dry glance at Scorpia. “Can you _believe_ that?”  
Despite herself, she couldn’t help but muffle her laughter with a claw in response. “Yes, I can believe it.” She chuckled, shaking her head as though amused.  
Catra huffed playfully at her, before making a sharp turn towards the main room of the ship, where she’d left the majority of her new followers. At once, she let the careless humour drop from her features, replacing it with a emotionless frown. She nodded slowly at Scorpia, striding into the hall and giving a sharp lash of her tail.  
Naturally, Scorpia already felt _nervous._ This is what one would call an _act_, right? And she didn’t necessarily like faking something, but… if Catra wanted it this way, so be it, she decided with a clench of her jaw. 

“Catra!” A slender woman instantly blurted, looking oddly frantic. She scrambled towards her leader, wearing a grin look of fear, and lowered her head slightly.  
Catra paused in front of her, quizzically raising an eyebrow. “What is it?” She snapped irritably, tilting her head.  
“I-I have bad news.” She gasped out, unable to steady her trembling figure. “The prisoner… she’s escaped.”  
Catra’s eyes widened in furious shock. She jerked forward, grabbing hold of the woman’s throat and thrusting her face close to hers.  
“_What_?” She finally rasped, shaking involuntarily.  
Scorpia simply blinked in startlement, unsure of what to do or say. _She’s… gone? Adora’s really gone? _  
At first, she wasn’t sure if she was disappointed, or… relieved. Adora was always an issue with Catra — even if Scorpia didn’t have much of a problem with her, if she was being honest — but wasn’t it good that she wasn’t here anymore?  
Scorpia’s swallowed at that.  
_Is it selfish of me to think that?_

In front of her, Catra had let the tips of her claws graze the woman’s skin, before she sharply released her hold and jerked towards Scorpia. Her gaze shifted up to meet hers, lingering and uncertain.  
Scorpia blinked back, a flicker of sympathy rushing through her at the storm of emotion in Catra’s eyes. There was rage in those depths, certainly. But… also confusion, and even _hurt_. Why was that so? Surely Adora didn’t still mean anything to her?  
Inhaling a little, Scorpia pushed the thoughts away and sighed softly at her. “I’m sorry.” She said at last, aware of the flatness of her tone. She nearly winced. _That was pathetic. But I don’t… like the thought of her still caring about Adora. I don’t understand why she still might, after everything. So no, I don’t know what else to say. _  
Catra bit her lip and shifted to face a group of her followers again, aimlessly glaring from one to the other. “Anything else I missed when I wasn’t here?” She spat sarcastically.  
“W-Well, yes.” One of them spluttered nervously, lowering his muzzle and letting his ears slant back. “She… she took the sword with her.”  
The intensity of Catra’s glare deepened. Her mouth twisted into that of a snarl, baring her pointed teeth, and she stepped closer with a low hiss rumbling from her chest.  
From behind her, Scorpia extended a claw and tapped her shoulder, blinking nervously. “Catra, I don’t… think it’d be a good idea to let your anger out here.” She swallowed, keeping her voice a low whisper.  
Catra jerked towards her, releasing a frenzied growl, but acknowledged her words with a slight flick of her ear. She headed towards one of the doors on the left side of the room, gripping the knob with obvious frustration, and cast another glance at her band of followers.  
“If this ever happens again,” She stated flatly, “I assure you that you will all be punished.”  
With that, she jerked open the door and crashed inside, lunging for the wall and slamming her fist against it wildly.  
Scorpia hurried after her, carefully shutting the door and wincing as she watched her repeatedly claw at various items from around the room. It seemed as if she couldn’t sit still, actually, as she swung from one thing to another, letting her hands and teeth drag across it carelessly.

“I… Catra, please don’t.” Scorpia whispered, stepping closer.  
“Don’t _what_?” Catra snapped, twisting to face her, glaring for a long moment. “Don’t be upset that Adora got away _again_? This was another chance for me to show her that _I_ am the one with the power, that she can’t do anything she wants to. And I _failed_.” She swayed slightly, shaking her head with a sadistic, humourless chuckle. “Again.”  
Scorpia leaned down, capturing her eyes with her own. “Can I ask… why Adora means so much to you?” She whispered, her voice faltering.  
Catra’s eyes sharpened. “That is not what it is. I don’t care about _her_ — she is as worthless to me as I am to her. I only care about proving her wrong, about showing her that I am not less than she is.”  
Scorpia let out a shaky breath. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re amazing, Catra.” She held her gaze, before sliding softly onto the closest piece of furniture, being a slightly matted couch. She extended a claw, pulling Catra along with her, and softly blinked at her.  
“You… really?” Catra rasped, exhaling quietly, before shifting close to Scorpia’s side and pressing her head to her chest.  
Scorpia closed her eyes briefly. “Of course.” She sighed slowly. “I have always thought highly of you. I think you’re smart, and I admire that you’re ambitious. And you’re… you’re beautiful.” She inhaled nervously, looking down.  
Catra shifted her head so she could look directly at Scorpia, an abrupt softness on her features now. She didn’t say anything, but her eyes held more meaning than words ever would. She looked grateful, relieved, exhausted, and… _happy._ Almost peaceful too, in that moment; the way she blinked slowly, and extended a hand to Scorpia’s cheek, holding it there for a long while.  
Scorpia could only gaze back, admiring the impossible elegance of Catra’s eyes and even the softness of her mouth when she closed the distance between them yet again. She’d never imagined that something as simple as this could feel so immensely pure, satisfying, and… gentle. There was a tenderness in Catra’s soft kisses that Scorpia wouldn’t have even dreamed of before, and though it seemed like something that was another fleeting moment between them, she relished it with as much passion as she could muster.  
Again, Catra’s hand trailed absently down her throat, settling on her collarbone. Other flickers of touch echoed from that as Catra pressed closer against Scorpia, who was now pinned beneath her.  
“C-Careful, Catra,” Scorpia found herself whispering between kisses. “I s-still have to breathe, you know.”  
At that, Catra purred, clearly amused, and reluctantly pulled back. Regaining her breath, she nuzzled Scorpia’s neck again, placing a few more wet love bites along her skin.  
Scorpia tilted her head back, aware of the rapid rise and fall of her chest, grunting softly as Catra’s tail slipped down her inner thigh. She actually whimpered, shifting beneath her a bit.  
And then, all of the sudden, it was too much. The heat, the kisses, and —_ oh_, was that Catra’s leg wedging between her own? 

At once, Scorpia jerked upward, panting softly and gazing into Catra’s slightly surprised eyes.  
“I’m not ready for… for anything like _that_ yet, I don’t think.” Scorpia whispered, feeling a little guilty, though she was sure it was reasonable of her to voice her opinion.  
One of Catra’s ears slanted, and she blinked rapidly, nodding. “Oh, right, of course.” She chuckled, shaking her head, clearly a bit embarrassed. She slid off of her, and instead nuzzled close against her, inhaling her scent.  
Relief pulsed through Scorpia’s chest. She sighed, draping an arm over Catra’s waist, and blinking absently in the gloom of the room. She wasn’t necessarily tired, but Catra clearly was — she could hear her breathing slow with sleep already. So, with a content sigh, she let herself slip into the dark warmth of slumber yet again, soothed by the occasional rumble of Catra’s purrs.


	4. Chapter 4

### Chapter 4

Catra’s eyes flicked open in the half-light of the room, hazy with sleep. She slanted her ears comfortably, shifting around to see Scorpia beside her, and as expected, she hadn’t awoken yet. With a quiet sigh, Catra carefully slipped to the edge of the couch, where she sat hunched over for a few moments, pondering.  
_Dammit, Adora_. That was her first thought, echoing sharply through her mind, a cruel reminder of the events that had happened just earlier today.   
She gave a lash of her tail, clutching her hands tightly together, and allowing her claws to press against her own skin for awhile. It wasn’t _fair_. None of it ever was, for her. Each time she thought she had an ally, a _friend_, they’d leave eventually — and likewise, if she had followers, they’d betray her at some point in time.   
And then a pang rang through her chest.   
_Except…_

Except. She lifted her head, glancing back to Scorpia, who lay completely still beside her. She looked untroubled in sleep, Catra reflected, letting her gaze trace the shape of her face, her throat, her body.   
Despite the obvious affection she felt towards her, she couldn’t help but be… wary. Maybe afraid, too, though she’d never admit it.   
A sudden blaze of frustration pulsed through her.   
Why? Why did she have to be cautious, why did she have to feel scared, _why_ did this have to feel like a reckless leap of faith?   
She stood, pacing back and forth, a choking cluster of emotions in her throat. Surely it didn’t have to be like this. She didn’t need to be afraid of…   
She froze in her steps, swallowing tightly. She let her gaze drift to Scorpia again, fixating on the dapples of light on her cheeks, how she let out occasional soft murmurs in her sleep.  
Slowly, Catra let herself sit back down beside her wordlessly.   
Afraid of _falling_? Falling for someone, enduring the flowering sweetness of it, and the inevitable suffering that comes along with it?   
_Can I do that? Take that chance?_ She blinked softly, hardly aware of the faint tear that slipped down the curve of her cheek.   
And then, slowly, she leaned down, pressing her nose against Scorpia’s forehead, and simply breathed in her scent.   
_I can. It’s worth it, for you. _


	5. Chapter 5

### Chapter 5

Scorpia woke to find herself embraced by the warmth and comfort of Catra’s figure draped over her. Drowsily, she raised her head, and gave a soft smile when Catra’s purr deepened upon seeing that she’d awoken.   
“It’s only midday, you know.” Catra murmured after a moment. “We should get something to eat, and then… maybe go for another walk someplace nice?” She offered, her tone light with affection.  
Scorpia yawned a bit, sitting up, and pressing a chaste kiss on Catra’s cheek, giddy at the fact that she could do that whenever she wanted to without a reason. Well, she _sort of_ had a reason — Catra was beautiful (kiss), she was purring adorably (another kiss), and she gave another sweet giggle —  
“Hey!” Catra chuckled playfully, gently pressing a hand to her chest and holding her back a little. “I was serious when I said I was hungry. C’mon, let’s see what’s on the menu.” She gave a toothy grin, rising to her feet.   
Scorpia gazed at her warmly with a nod, standing as well and heading over to the door. She paused while gripping the knob, and looked at Catra again, a look of gentle concern on her features.  
“So you’re… not mad anymore, about Adora?” She questioned softly.  
Catra swallowed, meeting her gaze. “I’m… it’s fine.” She shook her head, opening the door and flicking her tail dismissively. 

_Is it really?_ Scorpia sighed, following her, and focused on the uneasy glances Catra’s followers tossed them as they entered the room. They were clearly on edge about their leader’s earlier comment about punishment, and it was obvious none of them wanted to disappoint her.   
Scorpia gave a curt nod to a few of them as she passed. _Good. Catra deserves people who will do their best to uphold her wishes_. She smiled, softly. _She deserves_ that, _and so much more. _  
“Alright,” Catra started, slipping into one of the many seats scattered across the room. “Someone, bring Scorpia and I something to eat.” She snapped, before adding dryly, “And make sure it’s actually _edible_, please.”  
Scorpia chuckled a bit as she settled beside her, tilting her head closer to hers. “Yeah, they do eat some weird stuff here.” She noted softly in her ear.  
Catra grinned at her with a shrug, casually curling an arm around her shoulders, pressing her closer to her side. “As long as it tastes good...” She chuckled playfully.  
Scorpia opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the scurry of someone’s footsteps in front of them. Her eyes flicked to see a wolf-type creature holding trays of various food, which he nervously held out for their approval.  
Catra sniffed a bit, before grasping a tray and grunting lowly as she sorted through her plate. “I _suppose_ this’ll do,” She offered without further comment, flicking her tail.  
Scorpia eagerly reached for her food, and shrugged curiously. “Cheers.” She chuckled, and gripped one of the many insects laying on the plate, promptly popping it into her mouth.  
It was… sort of _crunchy_. And, as she chewed more, it grew softer and more pleasant, taking an almost sweeter undertone.  
“Mmm!” She gasped out after she’d finished, her eyes wide with almost childlike wonder. “It’s… really good.”  
Catra was chewing her own with a reluctant nod. “I don’t mind it.”   
Scorpia cheerfully bumped her shoulder with hers and continued to eagerly eat, blushing faintly when Catra fixed her gaze on her with a tilt of her head.   
“I — what is it?” Scorpia questioned with a hint of nervousness at Catra’s intent stare, prying but gentle.   
Catra blinked, and forced herself to look away. “It’s just… you’re making it difficult to maintain this stone-cold attitude when you’re busy being so…” She swallowed. “_Cute_.” She offered in a hushed tone, grinning at how incredibly sappy that sounded.

Scorpia’s eyes widened slightly with embarrassment, and she grinned nervously. “I, well, heh…” She started, swallowing.   
Catra’s tail flicked slightly, and she reached over absently, pressing a finger to her lips. “Ssh,” She chuckled with a raised eyebrow. “We’ll have time to talk when we leave for that walk.” She twitched an ear, pulling a hand away and wolfing down the rest of her food hungrily.  
Scorpia nodded, doing the same, all while hoping that the blush on her cheeks might fade away for the time being. Not that she didn’t mind looking timid in front of everyone here — but _still_, she had some sort of reputation to keep up, didn’t she? Being Catra’s second-in-command and all?  
_But, I mean… Catra’s going to make all the decisions here anyway, right? I don’t need to be the tough one. Not right now, at least._ She risked a glance at her out of the corner of her eye. _Let her be the fierce guy right now. She’s better at it, anyway. _

At last, Catra stood up, shoving her tray into someone’s arms and turning towards Scorpia. “Ready?” She smirked, holding out a hand with a tilt of her head.  
Scorpia rose to her feet, a sudden giddy flutter in her chest. She nodded, before turning to pass her plate to another person, who blinked nervously at her.  
“Could you just take this, please?” Scorpia grinned at him and pressed the tray against his chest. “Yeah, thanks. Really appreciate it.” She smiled without another word, then turned towards Catra and gripped her hand.  
“Scorpia,” Catra started with a shake of her head and a chuckle, “I _told_ you, you don’t have to ask. Just tell them, remember?”  
Heat flooded Scorpia’s cheeks. “Oh! Right. Sorry.” She looked down awkwardly.   
Catra grinned again. “Nevermind that, darling.” She pulled her close, and swiftly headed for the door, completely aware of the countless pairs of eyes on them.  
Scorpia’s heartbeat thrummed in her chest. _Darling? Did she just call me darling?_ She felt her breath hitch in her throat._ Oh, god._  
Before completely exiting the room, Catra turned around once, casting an icy glare over her followers.   
“Remember, take care of this damned place while I’m gone. Got it?” She spat, before looking back to Scorpia, her eyes instantly softening.  
Scorpia met her gaze, chuckling. “I’m sure they won’t disappoint—”  
She let out a soft gasp of surprise when Catra’s lips met hers. She felt her eyes flicker shut as she leaned closer, relishing her scent and the way her hand slipped low against her waist.   
All too soon, though, Catra pulled away, her eyes flicking to her followers, most of which were staring blankly at the scene before them.  
“Another thing,” Catra drawled lazily, leaning close to Scorpia’s side. “She’s _mine_. And don’t you forget it.”   
With that, she pulled Scorpia out of the room, letting out a soft giggle of amusement once they were both out of earshot.  
“I… you…” Scorpia started, breathless. “Did you see the look on their faces?” She let out a shaky laugh. “That was—”  
“Kind of _dramatic_, right?” Catra grinned pleasantly. “At least, I hope so. Wanted it to be kind of… sudden, hmm? Surprises are _fun_.”  
Scorpia glanced at her with a soft laugh, grinning uncontrollably.   
Catra smirked faintly at her. “Anyway, I don’t suspect any of them will lay a hand on you after that.”  
Scorpia swallowed with a nod, still desperately trying to stop _blushing_ at this point. She didn’t say anything further, and instead walked slightly ahead, holding the door open for Catra when they’d made it to the ship’s exit.   
Catra looked amused at that. “Thanks.” She chuckled softly at her, curling her tail around Scorpia, and beginning to walk along the various trails of the Crimson Waste.   
Scorpia shifted her eyes ahead, once they’d made it beyond a few hills, putting more distance between themselves and the ship. Now, they stood in a place where the landscape seemed… softer, almost.   
Between the stretches of dry sand, threads of greenery were scattered along the earth: faint, but still there, at least.   
“You know,” Scorpia started slowly, “maybe if we looked around here more, we’d find somewhere… more peaceful. Somewhere for… just the two of us.”  
Catra glanced at her, a surprisingly gentle smile on her features, and gave a wordless nod.  
And then she abruptly turned, surging forward with a giggle of simple, pure delight. A haze of sand took to the air as she twisted, leaping against the breeze, an effortless grin of serenity overtaking her lips.   
Then she paused, landing swiftly on her feet, and cast a smile at Scorpia. “Coming?” She laughed softly.

It was enough to take Scorpia’s breath away, the way Catra’s fur was ruffled by wind, how her eyes held this simple joy within them. So she just nodded in response, moving to run after her, gazing at each twist of Catra’s lithe figure when she leaped, reaching for the horizon.  
Inwardly, she vowed that she’d want to see Catra like this every day. That she wanted to make her happy, in that undeniable, sweet way. That she sought to capture each of her sweet grins and soft laughter.  
_And I wish it could stay like this forever_, She reflected, studying the patterns of the air. _Just you, and me, alone and free. _


	6. Chapter 6

### Chapter 6

Flecks of sunlight danced across Catra’s skin as she sat, her head tilted upwards to face the sky. A hint of a smile captured the corners of her mouth as she blinked lazily in the afternoon haze, looking almost… dreamy.  
Close beside her, Scorpia slowed her pace to match hers, a light sigh rising from her throat as they both paused at the edge of a cliffside.  
“It’s nice out here.” Scorpia started, inhaling the breeze, which carried the wild scents of undergrowth and rain.  
Catra hummed softly in agreement. “Yeah, definitely.” She replied with a swish of her tail, lowering her gaze to the side of the mountain, traveling along the various rocky trails leading down it.  
“Hey, you wanna try something a little crazy?” She purred with a raise of her eyebrow, sweeping closer to Scorpia, casually sliding her hands down either side of her waist.  
Scorpia blinked down at her, startled. “Oh, um, well, sure.” She glanced around for a moment. “Like what, exactly?”  
Catra pulled away, before nodding down the side of the cliff, where narrow paths diverged along it. They seemed to lead somewhere down to the vast valley below, clouded with a peculiar reddish mist.  
“You mean… you want to go down there?” Faint anxiety pierced Scorpia’s chest, and she swallowed nervously.  
Catra, however, seemed unbothered. “Why not?” She locked eyes with her, grinning a little. “Don’t worry. Do you really think I’d let anything happen to you?”  
Scorpia returned the grin after a moment. “Well, of course not—”  
“C’mon, then!” Catra laughed playfully, tugging at her claw, then turned and began to head along the trail, her movement swift and easy.  
“Okay…” Scorpia chuckled nervously, following her. She leaned against the side of the cliff for support, pushing herself as far away from the edge of the path as possible, wincing when a shower of pebbles would be sent cascading below. She lifted her gaze to Catra, who had paused to look back at her, before continuing with a flick of her tail.  
Scorpia sighed unevenly. _I shouldn’t be ashamed of being scared, right? _She paused._ No. Not really. But I sort of want to prove myself to her, too. I— _

“Woah.” Catra called over her shoulder, her eyes wide with excitement. “Look down there! In the side of the mountain? See that?”  
Scorpia blinked out of her thoughts, leaning slightly so she could get a good look; her eyes fell on the dark shadow of a cavern in the side of the hill. From here, she could see slim mossy tendrils hanging low from the entrance, looking soft in the daylight glow.  
She pulled back with a grin, nodding enthusiastically at her.  
Catra chuckled faintly. “Well, let’s _go._” She quickened her pace, skidding down the rocky trail, seeming unbothered by the fact that she was close to the edge of the path.  
Fearless, is what Scorpia would call it, as she followed her more carefully._ And maybe a bit reckless. But she’s alright, so surely, a little excitement now and then isn’t so bad._  
Catra gave a sharp turn, huffing with satisfaction before she ducked into the entrance, and slipped inside. Scorpia grunted with a bit of effort, shakily stepping down near the cavern, and gave a squeak of alarm as her feet almost immediately lost their balance. She flailed for a long moment, before stumbling closer to the edge, a flicker of fear lighting her eyes.  
Catra’s figure was a blur when she lunged close, grabbing hold of her wrist, and sharply pulling her back against her. Scorpia blinked in surprise, yelping softly when she landed ungracefully on top of Catra.  
“Oh my _god_.” Catra gasped out from underneath her, closing her eyes. “You scared me there. Don’t…” She inhaled sharply, sitting up a little. “Be more careful next time, alright?” She whispered.  
Scorpia nodded shakily. “Y-Yeah, of course.” She stared for awhile, catching her breath, and then slid off of her, leaning heavily against the wall.  
Catra did the same, steadying the rise and fall of her chest to a slower rhythm. Then, she glanced around the cavern, tasting the air for a heartbeat.  
“It’s… kind of nice here.” She murmured finally.

Scorpia glanced at her, and then around the cave — it was bigger than she’d expected, with a soft, warm atmosphere. And, even more surprising, was that there was greenery lining the ceiling, as well as patches on the floor.  
She smiled faintly. “It’s peaceful.” She agreed, moving closer to Catra’s side, and nuzzling her nose against her neck.  
Catra smiled at that, shifting her head to rest on top of hers.  
“You know…” Scorpia sighed against her skin. “Only a short time ago, if I’d done this, you would’ve pushed me away.”  
Catra’s eyes fell to slits against the gloom. “I know.” She whispered under her breath. “And… I’m sorry that I didn’t allow for this to happen sooner.”  
Scorpia closed her eyes slowly. “That’s okay,” She murmured. “I would’ve waited forever for you.”  
Catra swallowed, tears flickering at the edges of her vision.  
“I know that, too.” She whispered; a soft, muted reply. Then she shifted, curling slowly around as much of Scorpia as she could, and watched as their bodies were engulfed completely by the darkness of the cavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can probably tell, I don’t have a solid plotline for this. I kind of just want it to be... simple, for the most part, like a sweet portrayal of what their relationship might’ve been. And I’m wondering if that’s alright with everyone, right now? If the story kind of aimlessly goes on, capturing various moments from their lives?  
Let me know. <3


	7. Chapter 7

### Chapter 7

_“But not this time. This time,_ I _am going to win.”_

_Scorpia stood, a sickening twist of shock in her chest as she watched. What — what was this? Why was there fear in Entrapta’s eyes as she gazed at Catra, a look of pained knowing on her features?_  
_Before Scorpia could question it further, Catra continued, a wild glimmer in her eyes._  
_“I don’t_ care _what it takes,” She rasped with a jerk of her hand. “We are opening that portal. Now!” She spat, her tail lashing furiously._  
_Entrapta raised her voice with a shake of her head, looking desperate. “No! I won’t. I need to tell Hordak; he’ll understand—”  
_ _Catra lunged forward, pressing her weapon to the side of Entrapta’s ribs, digging it furiously against her skin. At once, Entrapta let out a strangled yelp as bolts of unforgiving electricity pulsed through her; she staggered for a long moment, before stumbling to her knees with a low whimper of pain._

_Scorpia’s eyes widened with horror, and she covered her mouth with a claw, muffling her disbelieving gasp. She fixed her gaze on Catra, frenzied confusion on her own features as she studied her for a sharp heartbeat. She couldn’t fully place the look on Catra’s face, but she was certain she’d seen variants of that primal rage before, the way her mouth twisted into a cynical snarl, how the light had vanished from her gaze._  
_But then, only for a sliver of time, did it shift into one of fear. She stood, panting, blinking at Entrapta’s limp figure, before jerking towards a goat-like woman standing only a short distance away._  
_“G-Get her out of here,” Catra rasped, her eyes wild and blank._  
_The woman blinked back at her in surprise, unease edging her tone. “W-What do you want me to do with her?” She asked shakily, looking back to Entrapta’s still body._  
_“I don’t care!” Catra snapped in reply, staggering back a little. “Just get rid of her. Put… put her on the transport to Beast Island.”_  
_Scorpia’s breath caught in her throat. “Beast Island?” She repeated incredulously, shock numbing her chest. “Y-You can’t!”_  
She’s our friend._ She swallowed, searching for any familiar flick of emotion in Catra’s eyes. _I’m your friend. __  
_More words left unsaid as Catra jerked to face her, holding out her weapon with a snarl of hatred.  
_ _“You wanna be next?” She spat, stepping closer._

_Pain flashed in Scorpia’s eyes. She simply stared for a long heartbeat, terror pooling in her throat._  
Catra? No, this isn’t you. _She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound ever came. _This isn’t right_. She felt her legs sway slightly. _It can’t be.__  
_Catra stared back at her. In that heartbeat, time slowed, but only for a moment. Something registered in her gaze — a glimpse of light, of remembering. Her breath faltered._  
_The emotion in her eyes was enough to create a world. Enough for both of them to be happy. Enough for the sadness to end._  
_But then it was gone._  
_And Scorpia was left to stare helplessly as she turned, and left her to fall on her knees with a choked whimper._  
_“Oh, Catra.” She choked softly, tears lining the edge of her gaze.  
_ _“What have you done?”_

—

Scorpia’s eyes flew open, and she lurched upward with a sharp inhale of breath. She jerked head sideways, slightly confused to see the darkness of the cavern welcoming her in its gloomy warmth.  
_But — what? Where’s…_ She froze, slowly lowering her eyes to where Catra slept, curled comfortably against her.  
“What?” She whispered aloud, confusion piercing through her.  
Then it flooded back. The kisses, the words exchanged between them, silent promises and hope. 

_So it was just a dream, then_. She exhaled shakily, moving to settle back down against her, nervously curling an arm around her and pulling her close. She pressed her nose to the back of Catra’s neck, letting her eyes close and her breath steady.  
It had felt real. And that was scary to her, that the dream’s portrayal of Catra’s rage had felt possible.  
_But surely, she’d never do that to me now_? She blinked in the darkness, a sadness flooding over her.  
_No. Maybe in some other universe, in another time. But… not here. That can’t happen here. _She shut her eyes fiercely.  
_I love her too much to let her become something like that. _  
A shallow whimper escaped her throat.  
_I just hope she loves me enough, too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little sad, no? :’)


	8. Chapter 8

### Chapter 8

Catra blinked softly in the gloom, shifting herself upward, where she drowsily took in the view of the landscape the cavern offered. A yawn escaped her, before she arched her back in a stretch, purring comfortably against Scorpia.  
_This is nice_, she thought, gently gazing at her for awhile. _Just resting here with her._   
She exhaled slowly.   
_If only I’d done this sooner. It’s a miracle that she stayed, continued to follow me, after everything I’ve done and what I’ve become_. She leaned closer, nudging a few stray tufts of hair that were messily draped over Scorpia’s forehead. _Thank you._  
She lowered her lips to hers in a soft, earnest kiss, leaning herself closer against her.  
Nearly at once, Scorpia’s eyes fluttered open, and she let out a quiet grunt of surprise.   
“W-What are you — _mmmph_?” Her words faltered, and she slowly responded, nervously opening her mouth slightly and curling her tail around Catra’s waist.   
Catra simply grinned a little, tilting Scorpia’s head back with a hand, and moving to ravish her throat. She slipped her tongue across the pale skin, before fixating on a spot directly under Scorpia’s jawline, and let her teeth graze it softly.   
Underneath her, Scorpia let a low groan rise from her chest. “G-Good morning to you, too.”   
Catra let out a purr of amusement, connecting their lips again, pressing a hand to her chest. Then she pulled away, smiling breathlessly.   
“So, how was your sleep?” She started with a flick of her tail, eyes lit with playful affection.

Scorpia clenched her jaw at that, sitting up against the wall, wearing a troubled frown.  
“I… uh, I sort of had a…” She searched for the appropriate term. “Nightmare?” She offered finally, shifting her claws anxiously.  
“Oh.” Catra’s voice grew softer. “What was it about?” She questioned, tilting her head.  
Scorpia’s gaze flicked back up to hers. There was such a sweet gentleness about Catra’s eyes now; absolutely nothing like what she’d seen in her dream.   
She shook her head slightly. “Just… nothing.” She swallowed, glancing down again.  
Catra arched an eyebrow quizzically.   
Heat flooded Scorpia’s cheeks. “Nothing that _matters_,” She offered, forcing a quiet chuckle. “I’m fine now.”   
Catra squinted a little for a moment, before shrugging. “Alright…” She replied at last, though curiosity still edged her tone. She said nothing more about it, and instead glanced outside again, her pupils shifting to slits against the light of the sky.   
Scorpia followed her gaze, blinking at the valley below. “So, uh… wonder if there’s any other gangs anywhere around here?” She offered softly.  
Interest flickered in Catra’s eyes. “I know for certain there is.” She chuckled playfully. “As a matter of fact, why not go search for one now?” She gripped her belt, pulling out the whip she’d stolen only a short time ago, and clenched it hungrily. “After all, I have my weapon of choice now.” 

Scorpia blinked wide-eyed for a moment, studying the grim excitement in Catra’s gaze.   
_Why can’t I be happy about that_? She glanced away. _She’s ambitious… so what? I’ve helped her gain power before, and I’ll do it again. _  
_But does she actually want to hurt people? _  
Scorpia swallowed, getting to her feet, and forcing herself to nod at Catra, pushing away her thoughts. It would be fine.   
_And of course she doesn’t want to hurt anyone. She… just wants to make sure everyone knows she’s more powerful than them._ She grinned, satisfied. _Yeah. That’s it. _  
“And you’ve got those claws and stinger of yours,” Catra was continuing with a smirk of laughter as she began to head further down the trail veering low on the side of the cliff. “There just has to be a cute little gang around here who thinks they’re _very_ scary.” She drawled with another grin.  
Scorpia chuckled back at her. “Lead the way.” She responded, making careful progress down the pebbly path. At least this time she didn’t come close to slipping; which was really somewhat of a surprise, considering that she was, shamelessly, clumsy.   
But, finally, the two had reached the bottom of the cliffside, where the trail evened out to flat ground, dappled with unusual undergrowth. 

Scorpia glanced uneasily around for a heartbeat, and then fixed her gaze back on Catra, who had tilted her head back to taste the air.   
“Smell anything peculiar?” She chuckled when Catra’s eyes immediately sharpened with interest.   
“Mm, just what we were looking for.” Catra responded with a soft wink, heading east, the tip of her tail twitching absently.  
“Really? _Yeesh_, you’re a talented tracker.” Scorpia’s eyes glimmered with obvious admiration. Then she grunted in embarrassment. “Well, I, um, I mean, that’s sort of a given, considering you’re feline and all—”  
“Ssh.” Catra turned to face her, looking amused. She flicked an ear back, though, and acknowledged her words with a soft grin.   
Then she shifted back, eyeing the collection of slim, partially leafless trees ahead. They fanned out almost unnaturally, but that didn’t seem to be what was getting Catra’s attention.  
“W-What is it?” Scorpia murmured in her ear uneasily.  
Catra let her tail lift to Scorpia’s cheek from behind her, chuckling quietly. “_Listen_.” She chided softly.  
Scorpia blinked, nodding, and focused her attention less on the sound of Catra’s breathing. Her eyes widened a bit at the low hum of faint voices beyond the patches of trees — obviously a band of people, she realized, who were completely unaware of her and Catra’s presence.   
“Now.” Catra’s eyes fixed ahead. “It looks like we have some work to do.”   
She grinned slowly, grasping one of Scorpia’s claws, and began to walk towards the trees.


	9. Chapter 9

### Chapter 9

Catra’s ears flattened before she ducked under the foliage, her tail twitching impatiently as she gazed over the figures of the rival gang.  
_They’re hardly worth the trouble. But… still, it’s something to do, at least. _  
Beside her, Scorpia’s eyes were slightly wide and nervous, and she leaned close to murmur in her ear. “So, you take the ones on the left, I take the ones on the right?” She chuckled jokingly, though her tone was laced with uncertainty.  
“Don’t worry so much.” Catra blinked softly at her. “They’re a small group of people, anyway. I’ve dealt with much worse — you have, too.”  
Scorpia met her gaze, and gave a shaky nod.  
Catra grinned at her, before shifting in the undergrowth and rising to stand, her fingers toying with the handle of her whip. With a lash of her tail and another reassuring glance at Scorpia, she strode casually into the clearing, ears flicking forward with an easy confidence. 

At once, glares of shock were sent her way, but her eyes focused on the largest of anyone here — another catlike creature, she observed with the faintest hint of surprise.  
She didn’t let it get the best of her, though. Instead, she simply tilted her head to the side, and let a few lazy words slip from her mouth.  
“Hey, there. I’m afraid that I’m going to want your loot here, so if you wouldn’t mind leaving _now_…” She chuckled teasingly. “You’d spare yourself the trouble.”  
“Who do you think you are?” Came a sharp hiss from the other side of the clearing, but Catra kept her eyes trained on who was, presumably, their leader.  
“Ah. Catra, wasn’t it?” He drawled at last, rising to his feet with a lash of his tail. “Oh, yes. Word travels fast around here.”  
Catra smirked faintly. “If that’s true, then you should know I took over most of the Crimson Waste not too long ago, and I’m looking to free it of idiots like yourself. So why don’t we make this easy on both of us?” She held his gaze. “Leave, and you won’t suffer.”  
“_Suffer_?” He jerked closer to her with a snarl, eyes narrowing with hatred. “You might’ve won a few battles here, but I assure you, you will _not_ get through me.”  
Catra stared for a long moment. Then, slowly, she glanced away. “I doubt that very much.” She stated, flatly.

Then a screech echoed from her throat as she slammed against him, jerking her head close to his shoulder, where she let her teeth sink into the soft flesh.  
She was only partly aware of the sounds of alarm around the clearing before a few of his followers moved to charge at her. Out of the corner of her eye, though, she saw Scorpia’s figure instantly shift to protect her, easily swiping away any of the smaller creatures that had attempted to throw themselves past her.  
Suddenly claws dug against her stomach, and with a yelp of pain, she was sharply slammed against the ground. The other leader was over her in an instant, lunging for her throat, his gaze a wild frenzy of blue.  
Catra’s eyes widened, and she raised a hind leg, delivering a sharp, effective kick to his flank. He let out a gasp of surprise, and as he moved back slightly to clutch his stomach, she slashed her claws along the side of his chest, giving a yowl of satisfaction as a splash of crimson echoed through the air. She kicked out a leg, delivering another painful blow to his side, before toppling over on top of him, snarling hatefully.  
_The whip_. She wasn’t sure how she’d forgotten until now. 

She yanked it from her belt, and curled it around his throat, pressing it tightly against the underside of his jaw. At once, he was left gasping for breath, struggling aimlessly beneath her.  
Catra’s eyes were wide with the thrill of it all. She was sure she _shouldn’t_ feel a flicker of joy at watching this, but it was satisfying, to hear him rasping for air.  
“Catra!” Came a loud cry of worry from somewhere in front of her, jerking her out of her thoughts. Her eyes flicked up to find Scorpia’s, whose were wide with fear.  
What? Why did she look afraid, of… _her_?  
Catra blinked rapidly back down at the rival leader still flailing in her grasp, his hands desperately gripping the whip curled around his throat.  
“P-Please.” He gasped out, his voice pooling with terror.  
She jerked back, stumbling a little, and watched in frenzied amazement as he slumped over on the ground, inhaling rapidly for air. 

“Y-You won.” Scorpia’s voice sounded in her ear — how had she gotten so close without her noticing?  
“You… can stop now.” She added, her tone shaky with relief.  
Catra blinked out of her daze and glanced around the clearing. The other leader’s followers had left, and she guessed they’d fled at the sight of her…  
Strangling him? _Killing_ him?  
_Did I really just do that?_ She sniffed in bewilderment.  
“You’re okay now.” Scorpia’s arms were around her in an instant, blocking out the sound of the rival leader’s strangled breathing. “You’re okay.” She repeated in her ear, and Catra relished the warmth and comfort she offered, letting her eyes close and her head press against her chest.  
_She’s right. It’s over now. _  
_I’m okay. _


	10. Chapter 10

### Chapter 10

Scorpia’s eyes were wide still as she held Catra close against her. That had really almost happened.  
Her gaze shifted to the rival leader’s figure ahead of them, and she released a slow inhale of relief.  
_But she didn’t… she didn’t kill him. _  
She felt her throat go dry.   
_Would she have, though, if I hadn’t been here to stop her?_

Then Catra pulled away from her, distracting her from her thoughts. She instantly turned towards the catlike man still crouching on the earth, giving a sharp flick of her tail.  
“I did tell you to walk away.” She offered flatly, though her ears were slanted back, as if she was uneasy.  
There was a moment of silence before he slowly stumbled up to his feet, and jerked back to face her. His mouth opened, baring his jagged teeth, but he didn’t say anything — instead he simply stared, a twisted look of disgust on his features.  
“I think you should probably leave now.” Scorpia offered quietly from behind Catra, her eyebrows creased together with sympathy.   
“And go where?” He finally spat, before staggering further away with a rapid shake of his head.   
_I’m sorry._ Scorpia blinked after him. _I can’t do anything about this, can I?_  
Beside her, Catra flicked an ear carelessly. “Anywhere but here.” She responded dryly, an edge of annoyance to her tone.   
He met her gaze, trembling slightly despite himself, before moving to slip past the camp’s entrance, his figure instantly swallowed by the gloom.

Unconcerned, Catra shifted towards one of the many piles of items scattered about, and began to slowly sort through it with a flick of her ear.  
Scorpia blinked at her, feeling a bit frozen. Hadn’t she just trembled in her arms, terrified at how close she’d been to _murdering_ someone? And now, how could she so casually shift back to… to this careless demeanour?   
Feeling suddenly a bit shaky, Scorpia let herself fall back to sit on a slightly curved log, and pressed a claw to her forehead in frustration. Catra wasn’t supposed to be like that.   
But then again, they _were_ in the Crimson Waste. Here, the goal was always to conquer those who had power over you.   
_But… she doesn’t really like doing this. She can’t. Who could? _

“Hey, are you okay?” Catra had glanced up, a bit of concern in her eyes.   
Scorpia blinked rapidly, forcing herself to nod. “Yeah, I’m… yeah, of course I’m fine.” She stood, inhaling sharply, and glanced down at the pile of weapons Catra was currently pawing through.   
_All of that violence for this? A little loot?   
Has it always been like this? _  
“Okay, you’re obviously not fine.” Catra rose to her feet, her ears slanted.   
“I… know what you’re thinking about.” She said after a moment, softly. “And… I didn’t mean for that to happen. I swear. But I _had_ to, didn’t I? I had to win, and that’s the only way.”   
Scorpia’s eyes lowered to the ground. “Catra, you’ve already won.” She whispered quietly. “You have an army of followers, anything you could ask for, and… me.”   
Catra glanced away softly. “I know. But I always feel like I want…”  
“More?” Scorpia finished for her with a bit of a sad smile, shaking her head. “That’s alright. Just…” She leaned down to be at eye level with her, softness in her gaze. “Try not to get carried away.” She offered with a sigh.   
Catra swallowed with a small nod, stepping closer, and curling her arms tightly around Scorpia’s waist, pressing her head against her shoulder. She let out a shaky breath, feeling Scorpia’s tail curl around her smaller body, and smiled gently.  
“Thank you.” She whispered after a moment.  
Scorpia simply chuckled affectionately in response. “Anytime, Wildcat.” She sighed gently, holding her close.


	11. Chapter 11

### Chapter 11

A dark mist had clothed the ground, sweeping over Scorpia’s feet in a dappled cloud of shadow. She stood, inspecting a jagged dagger that was clasped carefully between her claws; Catra had insisted that she should take something back home, so she’d simply grabbed the first thing that she could think of that would be useful.   
Still, she didn’t necessarily want to carry around this kind of weapon. She’d always thought of herself as a bit sloppy with things like this anyway, and much preferred to use her own claws and tail in a fight instead, if need be.  
With a sigh, she glanced upward towards Catra, who was still eagerly attaching knives and such to her belt, lining it with various blades and letting out a low purr of satisfaction. It had only been a few hours since the battle, and still, that glimmering light of excitement hadn’t left her eyes. 

_I have to remember, though, that she did seem scared of herself, when she’d almost killed that guy…_ Scorpia’s tail swayed nervously out of habit. _But she was over it pretty quickly, wasn’t she? Is that normal?_  
She let out a frustrated grunt.  
_Seriously, I need to stop obsessing. Everything’s completely as it should be._ Even now, with all of her thoughts in consideration, she found herself blinking softly at Catra.   
_She’s still so perfect. And how is that so? Shouldn’t I be… more cautious, considering…? _  
She felt guilty to even think that.   
_But my heart belongs to her. And for that reason, I’ll always stay. _  
“Hey, Catra,” She called softly after awhile. “Ready to head back yet?”  
“Mm…” Catra let out a low hum of consideration, before rising to her feet, grabbing one last blade and sliding it into one of the holders on her belt. “Yeah, I guess. I’ve got pretty much all I need, anyway.” She added, slinging another bag over her shoulder, grinning.  
“O-Oh!” Scorpia stepped closer with a flustered blush. “Let me carry that for you.” She gently lifted the strap of the pack and slid it on her own shoulder with a nervous grin.  
Amusement flickered through Catra’s gaze. Chuckling, she gave a soft nod, before heading towards the entrance of the camp, her tail swaying low behind her.  
Scorpia blinked after her, inhaling sharply, and followed. She raised her eyes to the sky, which had already begun to darken, fading into a blue-black hue. Light strings of colour bled past the horizon, however, posing as a faint relief from the abrupt gloom of the rest of the world. She grinned softly, letting out a sigh. 

“You know what’s weird?” Scorpia chuckled playfully. “You’d think it’d be hot in the Crimson Waste all of the time, but… right now it’s kind of chilly? Or is it just me?”  
Catra cast a slow glance over her. “Aww.” She drawled, in one of those tones that made Scorpia’s breath catch in her throat. “Need something to warm you up?”   
Scorpia looked down with a nervous laugh. “I, um, no, I’m okay. It was just an observation.” She chuckled softly.   
Catra slowed her pace a little, casually lacing an arm around Scorpia’s with a sigh. “You know…” She murmured quietly, “I’m glad you convinced me to stay here, with you. I’m not sure why I was so obsessed with Hordak, and Adora.” She slanted her ears briefly.   
Scorpia’s eyes met hers. “Do you… care for Adora, now?” She forced herself to ask, a twinge of guilt in her chest.  
Catra’s claws slid out at that, brushing against her skin. “No. I thought I told you. I just… I wanted to show her that I was just as powerful as she was.” She sighed a little. “I admit, I did care for her, in the beginning. But not in the way you’re thinking of, Scorpia. I only ever saw her as a friend, maybe a… sister, of sorts.” She glanced away. “But that’s gone now.”  
Scorpia’s tail moved to curl slightly around her as they walked, and she blinked slowly in the half-light. “I’m sorry, Catra. But, you know… maybe you can be friends with her again one day…? Maybe if the conflict all ends, if things get simpler.” She blinked softly.   
Catra glanced at her, before giving a low chuckle, though it lacked humour. “No, I don’t… I don’t think I’d want that. After everything, I’m pretty sure we’d always be at each other’s throats; it would always be a competition of who’s better, of who’s _worthier_.” She sighed again. “And… we’ve both betrayed each other too many times now.” 

Scorpia looked down with a soft nod. “You know I’d never do that, right?” She murmured under her breath.  
Catra gave a wistful smile in response. She met her gaze, and wordlessly curled her tail around hers.   
That was enough. Scorpia held her close as they padded across the misted landscape, their figures mere silhouettes against the midnight sky.   
And somehow she knew, at one point or another, they’d go through this all again — the doubt, the fear, the questioning. But with that also came another certainty; the love between them would remain forevermore.   
Holding that thought close to her heart, Scorpia let out a slow breath against the breeze.   
“I love you.” She whispered softly, and the startling significance of those words radiated through her chest.   
Catra’s eyes met hers in the gloom. Her brief pause was only to smile before she murmured,   
“I love you, too.”

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


End file.
